


Lance Oneshots

by Royalbluepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is because i need practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalbluepaladin/pseuds/Royalbluepaladin
Summary: Oneshots of Lance in any ship, situations, aus, etc!Request a oneshot in the comments section.





	1. Table of Contents & Notes

I need more practice writing, and I love my boy Lance so I am combining the two! Comment a prompt, senario, headcanon, pairing, etc that you want to see written on AO3!

I will do NSFW, fluff, mxm, mxf, polyamory, and just about everything. Let me know what you want to see in this series!


	2. Omega!Lance Mom Friend Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is an omega, but is trying to keep it under wraps. His friends are caring geniuses, which complicates things.
> 
> Part two will be a 5+1 with the team :)

While it was never talked about, Pidge and Hunk caught on rather quickly to the fact that Lance was an omega. When they were at the garrison he would always stop at their rooms with food, make sure they slept, and was constantly trying to subtly take care of his team. Anytime he would do this Pidge and Hunk would share a knowing look over the shoulders of their caring fighter pilot. They knew he was on suppressants since he didn’t smell like an omega and had never missed enough classes to be gone for a heat. As far as they could tell they were the only ones who had noticed Lance’s secondary gender, but then again, no one else was ever dotted on by him like Pidge and Hunk were.

They started to call him mom, behind his back of course. They were both unsure if his secondary gender was supposed to be a secret. Lance never mentioned it and he always acted more like a beta when he was in front of others. Pidge would purposely leave a blanket, pillow, or any other inconspicuous object that would smell like her in his and Hunk’s shared room for Lance. She hoped that the scent would help him feel more at home.

The self-proclaimed team punk made it their mission to help their mom as much as they could. They would gift him stuffed animals and blankets anytime the opportunity came up. They would have “accidental” cuddle piles as they dozed off during movies and if Lance would hum and take a deep inhale of Hunk and Pidge’s comforting beta scents, no one said anything. They could feel the tension leave his shoulders as he finally relaxed and stopped worrying about if he acted like an omega in a primarily beta and alpha filled school.

Of course, this did not mean that he stopped mothering them. If Pidge or Hunk were scolded Lance would step in and take the scolding for them even from intimidating alpha’s such as Iverson, which made Lance want to whimper and curl into himself. The interactions were painful for Hunk and Pidge to watch as it obviously was hard for Lance to ignore what his body was telling him to do. His posturing would never falter though, no one else noticed Lance’s throat bob around a suppressed whimper and the way his hands shook with the effort. It was so subtle and controlled it was almost breathtaking but to Pidge and Hunk it was heartbreaking. After these instances Hunk and Pidge would always go out of their way to do something fun or comforting for Lance.

Eventually Lance was bound to catch on. They were not exactly being very subtle with their attempts to comfort him anymore. So, when they both came in and threw their hoodie and vest towards the bed and at Lance while he was working on homework, he sighed and grabbed them with a sad expression on his face. He breathed in the scent quietly and set them in his lap.

“Why do you guys always do that?” He questions while looking at the articles of clothing in his lap.

Pidge looks up from where she was setting up her latest project on Lance’s desk. “Why do we do what Lance?” She responds, which earns her a look from Hunk.

“You both are always giving me your clothes, leaving your blankets in here, and giving me stuffed animals. It took me a while to notice but,” He sighs, “I’ve noticed.”

Hunk butted in before Pidge could say anything else, “We’re just trying to help you Lance. We know that you get homesick sometimes.”

“But there are so many other ways!” He exclaims and then looks down again and mumbles, “You guys are treating me like I’m an omega or something.”

Hunk bites his lip and looks at Pidge who also holds caution in her eyes. Should they tell him? Would he be mad? Or would this give Lance the opportunity to give into his true nature when it was just the three of them? So many questions were shared over that short look between the two.

It was Pidge that spoke up, “We know that you are an omega. We’ve known for a while now.”

“What?!” Lance’s head snaps up to look at them while he sputters. “I- I mean that’s ridiculous, I’m not an omega.”

Hunk and Pidge both give Lance an unimpressed look. “You can’t lie to us; no beta is so motherly. You’re always making sure that we take care of ourselves and protecting us when you can. It’s okay to be an omega, Lance.”

Lance grows quiet and looks between them while biting his lip. Tears build up in the corners of his eyes and he chokes out a laugh, “I don’t want to be seen as weak here.”

Hunk gets up first and sits down next to lance on the bed. He wraps his arms around Lance and pulls him into a hug. “Hey, being an omega doesn’t make you weak. Those cocky alphas here don’t want to admit it, but omegas are what keep their teams from falling apart. Omegas make sure that everyone on their teams are healthy. Kind of like in a pack.”

Pidge gets up and joins the hug, “Lance you are the strongest person I know. You’re our mom friend. You worry for us and comfort us. You protect us just as well as any alpha even though you do not have to. We love you just how you are.”

Lance wipes at the couple of tears that escaped. “So, you guys really don’t care?”

Hunk smiles at Lance, “Of course not. We don’t mind that you mother hen us. We like you as an omega.”

Pidge gives Lance a squeeze before she lets him go. “You don’t have to hide around us.”

Lance smiles, “Thanks guys, I needed that. In Cuba omegas are expected to be the homemakers, not fighter pilots. I don’t know why I expected you to think the same way.”

Hunk finally releases Lance, “It’s okay. We just want you to be yourself man.”

As Pidge and Hunk go back to the desks to work on their projects, a comfortable silence fills the room. Lance hugs the vest and hoodie to his chest and stares ahead deep in thought before he sets his books down on the floor and gets to work. He starts arranging his surplus of blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and his friends’ clothes in a configuration that only makes sense to himself. Once he deems it suitable, he lays down with his head resting on Hunk’s vest and Pidge’s hoodie pulled to his chest. He quickly falls asleep in the silence.

After Lance has fallen asleep Pidge and Hunk smile and look at Lance. He finally looks completely lax and comfortable in his own room for the first time. This is because he finally gave into his instincts and built a nest. If the betas happen to have taken pictures of their omega friend, that is only because he looked so cute and at peace all snuggled up with the gifts that they had gotten him over the school year all in his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Requests? Leave em in the comments. No promises on when or if I will all of them, but hey, your request might inspire me to write something!


End file.
